Zoethian One-shots
by Kuroshitsujifan10
Summary: Just some One-shots for the Zoey/ Rythian pairing because it's the cutest pairing ever, and I had lot's of Ideas for it. Rated T because crazy stuff goes on in my head
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I felt like doing a few one-shots for the Zoethian pairing because… well… because I felt like it. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did but I don't.**

* * *

~Nighttime Horrors~

It never stopped being awkward. Even if they tried to sleep at different ends of the light blue bed, but every morning one of them would wake up to find the other's arms wrapped around them. They had varied reactions to this. If Zoey would wake up to find Rythian hugging her, she would usually just snuggle closer and fall back asleep. If Rythian would wake up to find his arms encircling Zoey, and vice versa, he would turn beet red and get out of bed, but sometimes, just sometimes, he would hold Zoey's sleeping form closer, and just lay there, after all, who would want to go back to the horrid things that were his nightmares.

"Ryth- R- Rythian…" Rythian could hear Zoey whimpering from the other side of the bed.

"Zoey?" he asked cautiously. Why was she saying his name?

"Ry-Rythian H-help m-me…" she said clutching the covers tightly.

"Zoey, what's wrong? What is it?" he said again, getting out of bed and walking over to her side of the bed. As he glanced down at her face, he saw that her eyes were closed, and shut very tightly. She was dreaming. Well, actually it was more like a nightmare. Rythian sat down on the edge of the bed next to Zoey, and laid his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. She immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him down right next to her. Under his face mask, Rythian was blushing crimson red.

"Rythian, save me…" She mumbled again and held him closer

"Umm, Zoey? Zoey? ZOEY?!" he said to wake her up.

"Wah-WHAT?! Is Sjin attacking? Rythian what's- Oh, umm…" She began before realizing the, uh, "odd" position they were in.

"WAH!" she said, quickly releasing Rythian's arm.

"Zoey, what happened? You were whimpering and crying all night!" Rythian questioned, eyes full of worry.

"I had a, um, nightmare. Sorry for waking you." She apologized guiltily.

"don't apologize, I was concerned about you." Rythian stated seriously. He didn't think she should be apologizing for something so little.

"But you don't have to be concerned about me; after all, I'm just your apprentice." She said with a hint of sadness. She wished that they were maybe just something a bit… more than master/apprentice.

"What are you talking about? You're my friend, Zoey." Rythian wished that they weren't just friends.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied simply.

"Wow, Zoey, you have a strong grip, my arm kinda hurts now." Rythian joked.

"Umm, sorry, I was just sleeping and, well, I don't know what I do when I sleep! I wish I could, then I could make myself explore while I slept, actually, that wouldn't be a good Idea cause there are creepers and skeletons and stuff and it's dark and really scary sometimes-" she was cut off by Rythian's lips against hers. She didn't do or say anything, after all, this was unexpected. Rythian pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Zoey, I just want you to know that I… I love you Zoey. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but-"this time he was the one being interrupted by Zoey crashing her lips on his.

"Rythian, you've gone crazy-town banana-pants if you thought that I wouldn't like you! Of course I do! I have for a while actually…" Said Zoey after breaking the kiss. Rythian was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, and smiled under his face mask.

"I love you Zoey." He said.

"I love you too Rythian." She replied happily.

That night, they slept closer together, and in the morning, and in the morning, neither pulled away.

* * *

**DAWWWW! Doesn't it just melt your hearts?! More to come soon! Remember guys, reviews and suggestions are appreciated, and let me know if you ever want a continuation of one of these one-shots. Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Hello again, my lovely little readers, welcome back! I have not updated this in, like, FOREVER, because my computer hates me, and won't let me finish a paragraph without somehow deleting it. It took five tries to finish Rythian's perspective down at the bottom, and I nearly jumped off a bridge because of it. (JK, there are no bridges around me! But my roof is rather high...) This might be the teensiest bit sad, but not much (probably) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, and it tears at my soul every night T_T.**

* * *

**A Lover's Reunion**

~Rythian's perspective~

I couldn't believe it. Zoey was finally… coming back. After being in that "brown mushroom enclave" or whatever for a month, she was coming back, with Teep, of course. I had almost forgotten about that dinosaur, truthfully, during their absence, I had only thought of the destruction of Sjin and Duncan. I had foolishly convinced myself that she was a waste of time, and a distraction too. I can't believe that I could be so stupid, and that I had only realized how much I needed Zoey when we talked over the "Mushnet" I think it was. If only that machine hadn't overloaded. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell her… how I really felt. It didn't matter anyways. I didn't want her to reject me, and leave. I couldn't risk losing her again. On the off chance that she actually felt the same way about me, it still wouldn't work. Duncan and Sjin wanted me dead or close to it. They would go after anything that he held dear. If they knew how I felt about her… I didn't even want to thin about it. I couldn't let her go though. Her fiery red hair, her golden eyes that were always so full of enthusiasm and happiness, and her laugh that sounded like pure sunshine. I loved her so much that… I was willing to break my own heart to keep her safe. I wouldn't leave her. Just friends is good enough for me. As long as she was safe, I was fine. Where was she anyways?

~Two hours later~

Finally… I was back! After jamming out in mushroom prison, I was finally out! But Gilbert was dead… I'm just glad that I got to see him smile. But everyone else was alive, right? Soon I would be back with the mooshrooms, and red 5, and Rythian too. We would be back together, just one big, happy family! I wonder if Rythian will let me continue science? A-and magic, of course! Oh who am I kidding, Rythian is probably really upset, after he found B.A.R.R.Y then Teep and I leaving, and… Oh dear, I'm right near Blackrock. I can somewhat see one of the towers. It… does not look like how I left it. Did Rythian try to destroy it? I bet that he tried to destroy it because I used my interior design skills on it, and he doesn't even want a reminder of me anymore. Although, he did ask me to come back… maybe it was Sjin! Oh dear, my head is a bit dizzy now. Lots and lots of thinking. Teep looked at me worriedly. Should I go back? Yes, of course! I'd be crazy-town banana-pants if I turned around now! I walked around the trees and looked around for Rythian. I didn't see him. Had he tricked me and left? No, that couldn't be it, right?

"Rythian?" I called out. Please tell me you're here.

"Z-Zoey?" he said leaping off of the roof of our, now partly destroyed, house.

"Hello!" I said. I missed him while I was at Jeff's enclave. J-just a little bit, though…

"H-Hello" he said unsurely. He sounded so… empty inside. It was quite worrying. What if he really didn't want me back, and was gonna kill me? No, that would n-never happen, right? He couldn't hate me that much, but the whole thing was pretty unsettling.

"So… you're back." He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah! Um, I can come back, right?" I questioned. I wasn't sure if he was okay with this, I mean, I know what he said over the Mushnet, but that one unsent message was kind of bothering me. I had told myself that it was unimportant, but why wouldn't he send it? Wow, my head really hurts from thinking so much.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" he said surprised, with a hint of… was that… worry?

"No reason!" I said, albeit a bit too quickly.

"Are you sure?" he said skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah! I'll just-Ahh!" I began before falling… right on top of Rythian. Well… This was awkward. Rythian was beet red, and I would have laughed at his face, if I wasn't making the same one.

" Kya! I-well- sorry- I-clumsy-not-I-sorry-Accident" I stammered, trying to come up with an apology or something similar. My face felt like it was on fire, and my arms were flailing around like a maniac. I probably looked like a chicken that was trying to fly right now, but I wasn't really thinking about that, or anything really. Why? Because I was on top of Rythian. ON. TOP. OF. RYTHIAN. not exactly the best time to think. I guess I must have tired myself out, or, like, over-exerted myself, because I was beginning to see black spots and my vision was getting blurry

"R-rythian... " I tried to say but couldn't find the energy to finish.

"Zoey!" He said worriedly, but I could barely hear him. I had passed out.

~Rythian's Perspective~

I asked Zoey why she wouldn't want to come back, and was answered by a suspiciously rushed response. I asked her again, just in case she wasn't sure. I didn't want her to leave. I couldn't bear the thought of being apart from her. She was my everything, my sunshine, my ray of hope in the darkness. She was my Zoey.

She again replied with a yes, but this time, she tripped on a few of the basalt brick that had been laying around after the attack. I tried to catch her but lost my own balance as well, and wound up pinned to the ground by her.

I know I said I didn't want to part with her, but personal space would be nice! I could feel the heat rushing up to my face, and I could see it on Zoey's face too. Before I could say anything, she began a string of nonsensical apologies, but didn't move. She began to flail her arms around wildly, and continued apologizing at a breakneck speed, but still stayed exactly where she was. I couldn't even think straight, but I can see Teep standing by the trees, silently chuckling. When this is done, I swear, I'm going to stick him in one of those cages for a week.

After a few minutes of nothing but pure crazy, Zoey started to slow down and slur her words a bit. Perhaps she had begun to tire herself out. Before she had totally passed out, she muttered my name, then collapsed onto my chest. I didn't really know how to deal with this situation, so I instinctively wrapped my arms around the unconscious girl, much to the amusement of Teep.

Maybe I couldn't have her romantically, but moments like this were good enough for me. I carried her back up to the bedroom, and laid her down carefully. I swore that I would always protect her. I broke that promise once. I'll never make that mistake again. I pulled down my mask and laid a single kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. I missed you, and I would never want to leave you. I need you, because without you, I'm nothing. I love you, and I always will.


End file.
